


Cross Purposes

by the_morningstar616 (diabla616)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/the_morningstar616





	Cross Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=loquacious).



  
Cross purposes   


Nero can't believe he hasn't done this sooner, can't quite believe he's even doing this now. It's taken him years to realise that there's no place for him in Fortuna, and months more to understand that there could be a place for him anywhere. Not that _this_ is a certainty at all of course; he could just be risking everything he's never had on a promise Dante never even made.

Either way, this is a step in the right direction, and a rather decisive one at that. He can figure everything else out as he goes. Instead of thinking too much on what he may have thrown away Nero sits gingerly on the uncomfortable, unsteady boat, and tries not to be too affected by the constant motion. The other passengers glare at him, and Nero tugs at his sleeve, trying to shield his arm from view. It's mostly unsuccessful, and the reaction of his companions in the damp galley reminds him exactly why it's Dante he's searching for. _Dante_ wasn't afraid, or offended by him as other people always have been; instead Dante was amused, then impressed. For Nero it was nothing short of a revelation.

After an agonisingly long hour on the choppiest stretch of water Nero's ever seen, the ship lands at a small harbour. The buildings here are functional, but bare, with none of the intricate attention to detail so common in Fortuna. It's a little disorientating when Fortuna is all he's ever known, but a fresh start isn't such an unwelcome thought. When he finally leaves the boat he's so relieved to be on land which doesn't _move_ that it takes him a while to fully process his surroundings. His stomach sinks once he does; unlike Fortuna, the city he's arrived in is enormous.

Nero had assumed that finding Dante would be easy – Dante's nothing if not distinctive, and Nero's certain that wherever Dante lives will be just as recognisable – but every street he turns down yields nothing but the same square, grey-brown buildings and soon he's hopelessly lost.

People here don't shy away from him, Nero notices; they don't seem to pay attention to him at all. He's never been happier to be ignored. Though it's night before he makes any progress at all in his search, and even then it's nothing but a whisper in a seedy bar.

"...not quite _human,_ if y'know what I mean..."

It's not much to go on, but Nero's persistent, and somewhat desperate by now so eventually his search yields someone who can give him an address. It does, however, take him the rest of the night to navigate through the maze of streets to the place he's looking for.

The sun is just beginning to rise over the flat roof-tops of the city, and he's cold, hungry and more than a little tired as he finally arrives at his destination. During his travels he's bought a single black leather glove to hide his demonic hand, and now the sunlight reflects off the leather, giving it a faint purple hue as he knocks on the faded wood of Devil May Cry's door.

Though even as the door creaks open from the pressure of his fist Nero's beginning to second-guess himself. He'd expected it to be so much easier to find Dante that he's not thought much beyond that. The room he steps into is dimly-lit but Nero's eyes adjust quickly to the early-morning darkness, and Dante's easy to spot anyway. Dante's sat at the far end of the room, dressed only in a threadbare pair of jeans, his feet resting on an old wooden desk which looks as though it's seen better days, and Nero can't tear his eyes away. Dante in Fortuna was notable enough by just how _different_ he was, here at home, relaxed and comfortable Dante has a presence to rival even that of Sparda himself, Nero imagines, and for moments he's competely _mesmerised._

A few seconds pass before Dante looks up, winking when he catches Nero staring, and Nero freezes. Dante, however only shakes his head and says with a grin; "took you long enough to get here, kid."

Nero's not sure exactly what he was hoping to find as he left Fortuna, but it wasn't this. Dante seems to almost be expecting him, and Nero's got no response to that at all. Instead he waits for Dante to reveal the catch, but Dante just waves a gloved hand and murmurs, "spare room's upstairs kid. I assume you'll find it ok- there's only the one," before turning back to his magazine.

===>===

Months pass, and Nero's settled in at Devil May Cry. He pays a nominal amount of rent to Dante (ridiculously cheap, even for Dante's shabby box-room he's subsequently found) even on the months when Dante forgets to ask for it. The shop is constantly busy, but Nero's happy to join in, and soon he's begun to fit his days around the chaos, so once he's managed to install some semblance of order to Dante's files he can almost believe he's always been at _Devil May Cry._

Dante, it turns out, is exactly as he first appeared; reckless, sarcastic and almost unconditionally accepting. In the short time Nero's spent at _Devil May Cry_ Dante's made him feel more welcome than anyone in Fortuna ever managed for all the years he lived there.

While Dante's apparently easy-going attitude was what had drawn him to the city in the first place Nero is still floored by how easy it's been. He'd been dreading that he'd be a burden, and envisioning months of tense conversation, even fights before they settled down to each other. He was wrong, of course; despite his presence Dante's carried on regardless, and Nero has somehow slipped through the cracks. There are a few fights - short, heated and resolved quickly because Dante can't quite manage to hold a grudge overnight and Nero struggles to retain his anger in the face of Dante's good humour - but mostly this whole arrangement feels right.

It's strange to think such a thing - he knows Dante's done nothing to help him fit in, Dante hasn't made any changes to his routine (though of course Dante has nothing so organised as a routine) and he's mostly left Nero to his own devices during their incredibly rare days off. Somehow, however, it's exactly that which helps Nero feel at home for the first time ever.

===>===

The first time anything happens between them it's a shock. To Nero, at least, and he assumes Dante doesn't have a plan for this aspect of his life, as he doesn't for the rest of it- the world just seems to fall into step behind him. _Nero_ at least always seems to fall into step behind him.

It's been a busy day, even by _Devil May Cry's_ usual chaotic standards, with both of them out on separate missions at first. When Nero returns to find the shop empty, he's too exhausted to even feel his usual annoyance that Dante's given him the easier of the two jobs once more. Instead he collapses heavily onto the bed which has begun to feel more like his own recently and promptly falls asleep.

He's woken by the sound of breaking glass, and Dante's low curses. By the time he's awake enough to investigate further however, the action is over; when Nero leaves his room he interrupts nothing more interesting than Dante fuming over a broken window, and the corpses of several lesser demons. So, Nero decides, he's evidently not needed, and interrupting Dante in a bad mood is never a good idea, so he turns to return to his room once more. Though once he moves Dante turns to speak to him.

"Kid-" Dante's voice is lower than usual, hoarse even, and Nero has a heart-stopping moment where he thinks; _is Dante hurt? No no no, Dante can't be **hurt,**_ and then he's no time for thinking at all because Dante's right there, pressing him against the wall. Despite the cold weather Dante's lips are warm when they touch his own, and Nero's startled enough at first that he doesn't respond immediately to this new turn of events.

Enhanced speed is one of the side-effects of his mixed blood that Nero's never turned his nose up at - it's convenient in so many ways but no use now: Where he's fast Dante's faster, where he's strong Dante's stronger. Not that Nero has ever had the intention of resisting Dante anyway.

Nero's interests have been focused on Dante for a while, despite his best efforts, but the feel of Dante right _-there-_ narrows this focus to a fine point. Eventually Nero regains his wits enough to return Dante's advances, enough at least to part his lips and allow Dante to kiss him fully. Dante is an agressive kisser, all teeth and tongue, and Nero's never been kissed like this before, like his world is reduced to nothing but Dante's tongue, his mouth and the feel of Dante's thigh pressed against him through leather chaps.

The kiss ends all too soon, leaving Nero with the torment of knowing for the first time exactly what he wants.

 _It means nothing,_ Nero tells himself. He's lost and lonely and it shows is all. After all, Dante has not once passed up an opportunity to fuck with him so far.

===>===

When Nero wakes the following day Dante is already seated at his desk. When Dante glances at him Nero can't quite meet his gaze, and when Dante greets him, enthusiastic as usual, Nero can't manage much more than a murmur in response. He's expecting some comment from Dante about the events of the previous day; teasing perhaps, or yet more of Dante's own unique, idle flirtations, though after an hour spent rearranging their tiny kitchen (and second-guessing Dante's every comment) he finds that Dante's left the building.

Dante's still out by nightfall when Nero finally tires of waiting, and retires to his bed promising himself he'll say something, anything the following day. After all, better to know, right?

Neither of them mentions the kiss the following day either. Dante says very little to him at all, and Nero's truly no idea what to say in such a situation, so he keeps quiet.

Silence between the two of them is not unusual; neither of them feels the need to fill their silences, and Dante's man-of-few-words act only serves to make Nero feel better about his own presence, as Dante seems to feel no compulsion to entertain him with idle talk. Today the silence between them is thick with things unsaid, and they're uncomfortable. Nero, at least, is uncomfortable.

Soon Nero has had enough. The TV isn't enough distraction from the questions rolling around his head, and Dante hasn't looked in his direction once. He retreats to his room, wincing when he hears the front door slam as Dante leaves for the night. Nero knows where Dante goes when he leaves for the night, his bedroom is close enough to Dante's in their small lodgings that he's overheard evidence of Dante's nightly conquests many times before. He knows he was a fool to ever hope that one kiss might have changed anything.

Three days later and things are back to normal, or what passes for normal in the _Devil May Cry_ household. Nero's still had no opportunity to ask his many questions, though Dante seems his usual self once more, taunting Nero as they spar, and still beating him effortlessly. When Nero finally concedes, flushed and panting, and unable to summon the energy to even be annoyed that Dante hasn't even broken a sweat, they are interrupted by Lady.

"Losing again Nero?" She taunts, but before Nero can take offence in earnest she continues, "you're going to have to improve soon, I have money riding on you finally putting the old man in his place before the year is out!"

Dante scowls at her, but shoots Nero a cheery wink when she's not looking. Between Lady's good-humoured teasing and Dante's casual acceptance Nero's starting to feel like he belongs. The realisation is as startling as it is pleasing, and though Nero's still got many questions he wants to ask, he's not going to risk such a good thing by wanting more than he's been offered.

===>===

The second time anything happens they're drunk. Dante is, at least and Nero's well on his way too. They're in a bar somewhere in the city, somewhere run down and crowded, but still bright and friendly enough that Nero's managing to enjoy himself. No one is afraid of him in the city, and yeah, Nero's noticed this before, but it seems all the more relevant now that there are people in the bar happy to sit with him, talk to him, dance with him even.

Dante is elsewhere for most of the night; hardly unusual for Dante, as it's rare for Nero to join him at all, but Nero's grown used to Dante being there at all times recently, and it's briefly disorientating. It takes a little while, but soon Nero has drunk enough that he's not paying attention to Dante at all, and it comes as a shock later that night, when Dante hauls him out of the bar rather more roughly than is necessary, to find that it's already light.

Nero's confused; _Dante's_ the one who is drunk, he remembers that much, remembers Dante talking loudly, laughing louder, but now Dante is surprisingly clear-eyed and doing a very good impression of being the sober one.

Outside the bar it's colder than Nero remembers, and the steps leading to the street are uneven. Nero stumbles a little, less steady than he'd thought himself, so he leans into Dante for support. Dante says nothing, just fits his own arm around Nero's waist to support him further. Dante's is warm and solid, and this close he can't help but notice other things, like the way Dante always smells clean despite the chaos which seems to follow him, or the way his fingers feel so good resting on the skin of Nero's hip, just under the waistband of his jacket.

Here, now Nero has to admit that he's a little the worse for wear. The excess of alcohol that he's drunk, Dante's proximity and Nero's own sense-memory of just how Dante tastes makes it next to impossible to focus on anything but his own growing arousal, and pretty soon his own legs are struggling to support him. Dante curses softly as he's suddenly reduced to supporting them both.

"Christ kid -wait- okay I've got you."

They make it a few steps further, into a dingy alley somewhere Nero doesn't recognise, but Nero has no qualms about such things that the moment, and fewer still when Dante pushes him against the wall and unzips his jeans. Nero's knees buckle when Dante's hand closes around his dick, and pretty soon Dante isn't only pushing him towards the wall, he's holding Nero against it, holding him together with one hand.

Dante's grip is firm, not a shadow of doubt or hesitation anywhere. It doesn't take long; Dante's good, at everything it seems, and Nero's _wanted_ too long to draw anything out. Afterwards Dante kisses him once, then walks him home, his hand still resting on Nero's hip, steadying him. It's nice, almost nicer than what just happened, more intimate somehow. Nero can almost believe that things will have changed when he wakes the following day.

Though in the morning Dante's nowhere to be found, and the glass of water and pain killers on his bedside table are a poor substitute.

===>===

A fight, perhaps their first real one, Nero isn't sure. It's certainly the first time any disagreement between the two of them has lasted longer than one night anyway. Nero can't even remember what started it, but Dante's pissy with him, and he's frustrated, confused, _hurt_ enough to give as good as he gets before storming off into his room. Or attempting to at least; before he can get far Dante catches his devil arm in one hand. Usually Nero would pull away, he's used to how confrontational Dante can be, and well-equipped by now to cope. Today has been quiet, however, and he's not wearing his glove for once so Dante's fingers brush Nero's wrist. His hand is warm and calloused and Nero's not used to being touched, not used to anyone _willing_ to touch his demonic arm. The combination is altogether devastatingly erotic, and Nero's knees buckle as he tries to walk away. His own weakness in front of _Dante_ of all people, only infuriates him further though, and once he's recovered he wrenches his hand from Dante's grasp and flees to his room, slamming the door behind him in a fit of pique.

===>===

The third time it's Nero's first time.

Despite the fact that Nero has been at _Devil May Cry_ for almost a year it's still rare for him and Dante both to take the same mission. There are too many distractions for Nero, and Dante has always claimed the same thing, saying any competition between them could do more harm than good. Today though, they haven't much choice, the job is going to take both of them the better part of their day to solve, and neither Trish nor Lady is anywhere to be seen.

"So, tell me what we're up against this time?"

Dante shrugs, "guy didn't say much, but I think it's just another psycho with a god complex. Shouldn't be to much for you to handle kid."

Nero freezes, automatically wary, and barely notices Dante's hand on his back.

Despite his misgivings it's easier than either of them is expecting. The man is clearly delusional, and the only difficulty the two hunters face is the sheer volume of hellhounds the man has summoned, believing himself a god, or at least a king. He dies a human.

When they arrive home Nero's fuming. "What gives him the right?"

Dante shrugs, evidently unpeturbed by Nero's outburst as he replies, "ours not to question why kid. Understanding them doesn't make killing them any easier."

"Still," Nero continues, "fucking-"

But he's stopped mid-rant by Dante's fingers closing on his demonic wrist, and pulling him close. When Dante speaks his voice is low and husky, and Nero's heard this tone before. "Did I ever tell you how fucking cute you are when you're angry, kid?"

Nero has no response ready for that, and he's certain that even if he did try to speak nothing but a moan would leave his mouth at the moment, so instead he allows himself to be moved, until his back is against the wall, and Dante's close, though not yet touching any part of him but his wrist.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this, kid" Dante murmurs, before leaning forward, and Nero nods, though he's no intention of doing that at all.

Dante's breath ghosts across his ear, and Nero's own breath catches in his throat. Dante's fingers are surprisingly nimble as they strip him of his clothes, and the chill of the draft from the broken window only serves to emphasise how warm Dante feels.

Dante's lips are hot on his neck, and here Nero can't hold back a moan as Dante's hands run over him, touching everywhere. He's almost incoherent with pleasure by the time Dante turns him to face the wall, pinning both hands above his head. Nero knows what's coming next, it's the logical next step for them, and he wants it, badly. He's no experience with this though, even if his pride won't let him mention that, and in this position, vulnerable and yet still painfully aroused, he can't help tensing automatically when Dante's hand runs over his buttocks./p>

Dante soothes him, reminding him once again, "say something if this isn't ok."

Nero can't do much more than nod to prove he does want this, but it seems to be enough. He's hardly time to catch his breath before Dante's fingers press into him, covered in a slick, cool substance. It's uncomfortable at first, but not painful, which he's grateful for. Dante murmurs encouragement as he continues, but Nero barely hears him. Suddenly however, Dante hits something which makes Nero see stars, and he lets out a yelp of surprise at the surge of pleasure.

Nero's still reeling from that when he feels Dante's fingers withdraw, and despite any lingering anxiety he might have about what's to come he's still too far into his haze of pleasure to protest when he feels Dante's dick hard against his back.

Nero's expecting more aggression, but Dante's surprisingly gentle with him, slow and thorough until Nero comes, practically howling through his release. It's only with Dante supporting him that Nero makes it safely into his bed, and he's asleep before Dante's even left the room.

===>===

They still don't talk about what's happening. Nero's afraid to mention anything in case Dante stops his occasional, seemingly random, displays of affection. Dante's different these days; quieter, and somehow more reserved almost. Nero has no idea what provoked this change, though Dante's still out almost every night.

It's torture. Nero desperately wants to say something, anything, but he's painfully aware that he'll never have all of Dante's attention. Better to continue as they are, he decides eventually, than ask for more and lose everything.

Neither of them are men of many words, these days however it seems they have less and less to say to each other. Which makes Nero all the more surprised one night when Dante sits down next to him and asks, "what's on your mind kid?"

It's a shock, after two particularly uncommunicative days Nero's unprepared for this. He's no idea what to say. Eventually Nero finds his voice, though somehow he can't manage to vocalise what he truly wants to ask. Instead, however, he finds himself talking about Fortuna.

His failed relationship with Kyrie is a difficult topic, despite all that has happened since he left Fortuna, so Nero avoids that, but finds himself explaining everything else to Dante: Dante listens quietly, not judging or even commenting as Nero explains his loneliness, Credo's betrayal and the shock and hurt which had finally pushed him to leave once all of Fortuna turned on him after the disaster.

"Took you long enough to leave though," Dante comments when he's finished speaking, "you should have come with me from the start."

Nero blinks at that; after a year he's still not used to Dante's casual acceptance. "How did you know I'd come here at all?" He questions Dante.

"You weren't happy there kid, anyone could see that." Dante replies, "and like calls to like after all. We're not that different, remember?"

Nero's unsure whether to be pleased by Dante's evident concern, or annoyed, because, however similar they may be, they don't want the same things. He mutters a retort, and they continue to talk for a little while, some of the easy companionship they had before returning as they chat. Though later Dante leaves for the night, and Nero's spirits sink once more.

===>===

The fourth time it's a mistake.

Nero's told himself no, promised himself that he'll push Dante away next time. Up until now he's refused every scrap of affection from Dante, moving away or turning aside to ignore any of Dante's little touches. There's no way he intended this to happen. Not if he's to watch Dante shrug it off once more. Dante seems to have accepted this, finally, though he doesn't acknowledge it still.

So he's unprepared for Dante to corner him early in the morning. This time it's in Dante's study, and Nero's half asleep enough that when Dante pushes him against the wall his body has responded before he's had time to realise what a terrible idea this is.

Dante's less gentle this time, but Nero's less nervous, and soon he's responding just as enthusiastically, moaning and gasping as Dante takes him across the dusty desk. If nothing else Dante is at least an attentive lover, and the experience is over for both of them entirely too quickly for Nero.

When they pull apart (reluctantly on Nero's part, because by now he's learnt what comes after) he feels a little thrill of victory to see that Dante's flushed and dishevelled too. Its gratifying to know that even if its nothing more, Dante's not entirely immune to his own games.

===>===

By the fifth time Nero knows he's in trouble.

They're going back to Fortuna. Nero had _never_ expected to be going back to Fortuna, especially not this way, on a mission with Dante. The call itself tears open old wounds, and Nero considers asking Dante to take Trish or Lady instead, anything to save him the confusion.

He doesn't of course; it's ridiculous and petty, but he's determined to appear strong in front of Dante.

He's jittery enough on the boat ride there that Dante comments, telling him to calm down, that everything will be okay. Nero doesn't believe a word, but he's grateful for the effort.

It's a false alarm; they find no demons, and neither of them have the patience to search any deeper than they already have. On their walk back to Fortuna's tiny harbor it becomes clear that Nero at least is unwelcome here. As they pass men shoot them scathing glares, and mother pull young children away hurriedly. Nero tries hard to ignore it, though every reaction cuts deeper still. By the time they arrive back at the boat he's sullen and unsure, picking at his sleeve and refusing to even look at Dante for fear of what he'll see.

"Nero"

The use of his name throws him, and he glances at Dante, caught off-guard. There's a fury on Dante's face that he's never seen before, and Nero flinches at the intensity. Dante starts to say more, but visibly stops himself. Nero's half-glad for that; he's sure he wouldn't have wanted to hear whatever it was. They spend the remainder of the journey in silence.

When they arrive at _Devil May Cry_ Nero's exhausted and distressed enough that he automatically heads straight for his room, not wanting to deal with a confrontation, or even a discussion of that day. Once again Dante's voice stops him in his tracks,

"I know it's no substitute kid, but there will _always_ be a place here for you, you know that?"

And that, after the past few weeks of strained conversations and the hellish day in Fortuna, is all Nero needs. Dante's stood in the doorway to his room, his hair hanging haphazardly in his eyes, and he's beautiful. Nero's never wanted anything more. Dante starts when Nero barrels into him, though he responds enthusiastically, obviously not adverse to the idea.

Nero's heart is in his throat as Dante leads him into the bedroom with a chuckle. He's never started this before, he doesn't know what to do. Dante does though, so once again Nero allows himself to be lead.

Dante's sheets are soft on his skin, and Nero relaxes into them with a sigh. He's still trembling though, despite Dante's soft reassurances when Dante moves to kneel over him. When Dante kisses him it's soft, slow and toe-curlingly arousing. Dante trails kisses down his chest, drawing out gasps and moans with each touch, and it's never been like this before, so sensual. When Dante's lips close over his dick after what feels like forever, Nero's too close to the edge to rein himself in, and all he can do is gasp out what he hopes is a warning before the world around him dissolves into a haze. When he's recovered his wits enough to take in his situation Nero's disappointed with himself for not holding out, until he notices the heat in Dante's eyes promising that they aren't yet finished.

The rest of the night passes in a blur of teeth and tongues, of pleasure given and received, and when Nero eventually falls asleep, exhausted but elated, the mistake he's making doesn't even register.

===>===

The following morning he wakes sore, but relaxed in a unfamiliar bed. The room is bigger than his own, the sheets softer, and the rays of sunlight streaming through the window reveal another body next to his own. Dante's arm is resting carelessly over his chest, and Nero takes a moment to admire him, lean, tanned and beautiful, before panic sets in. What is he thinking? Why is he still in Dante's bed?

Dante shifts closer, muttering in his sleep, and that's too much for Nero. This is too intimate, too much of what Nero truly wants. When Dante's hand slides along his thigh Nero startles, before sliding out from between the silken bedclothes and retreating to his own room. He can't cope with such a mockery of his fantasies. Anything else, everything else is almost enough, in a twisted way his quick trysts with Dante have almost become satisfying. Not anymore. Nero can't continue to pretend through this.

He's halfway out the door when Dante appears at the top of the stairs. True to Dante's usual lack of modesty he's wearing only a pair of crimson boxers, Nero turns away, catching a glimpse of something flashing through Dante's eyes, though he's obviously still no idea how to read Dante's expressions. It can't possibly be _hurt_ in Dante's eyes. When he leaves Dante says nothing, just watches him go.

===>===

It's easy to avoid Dante for a couple of days, Nero leaves early and returns late, and even if Dante is in the house they say nothing to each other. Trish and Lady make themselves scarce whenever both of them are home, and Nero sees little of anyone for days.

A week passes before there is any change to the situation. Nero's nerves are in shreds by the end of the week, and he's slept little since the night in Dante's bed. Emotionally and physically exhausted he returns home earlier than usual one night, to find Dante waiting for him. The place is deadly quiet, not even the TV to distract either of them, and Nero stops, frozen in the doorway. Dante's expression is furious.

"Welcome home kid."

Nero says nothing, has no idea what he should say. He's only once seen Dante this angry, and never had it directed at him.

"So you decided to come back did you."

Dante's statement clearly requires no response, but Nero attempts one anyway, "I-"

But Dante interrupts, "listen to me, kid. I've been patient. I know this is new to you. I've given you time. And now we need to talk."

Moments pass before Nero can find his voice, and once he does it's small and hesitant, "..about what?"

"You ran out on me kid," Dante replies, "that's hardly polite is it?"

Only now does Nero's own anger rise, and he snarls back at Dante, "that's rich coming from you. You never said anything to let me know where I stand. You never said _anything_ full stop!"

Dante looks taken aback at this, but he shrugs and continues, "figured I'd give you time to work it out for yourself first. It can be a bit daunting. I know you were seeing that girl in Fortuna, and I wanted to make sure you didn't think I was just taking advantage."

Dante looks uncomfortable admitting this, but Nero's awestruck. Once again he's struck by just how closely Dante pays attention to him, and he's beginning to think he's read the whole thing wrong. But the mention of Kyrie reminds him exactly why he's been slow to believe anything of Dante, and he hears her voice clearly in his head _"I don't think this will work, Nero"_

"Just how many people did you bring home while you were being _patient?"_ He snaps, desperately holding on to the shards of his anger; he's got nothing more to protect himself with.

Dante blinks, "I haven't brought anyone back here for months Nero," he says softly.

 _Oh_

Nero slumps onto the sofa, defeated. Once again he's messed up. "You don't understand," he mutters, mostly to himself, "everything I've ever wanted has gone wrong."

"So you run away?" Dante asks his voice harsh, though when Nero chances a look at him his expression has softened, "where were you planning to go this time?"

"What do you want from me?" Nero asks finally, heart in his throat.

"I'd have thought that was obvious by now."

Nero shakes his head dumbly. He still can't read Dante's reaction and he doesn't dare hope for too much.

"Tell me what it is _you_ want, kid"

When Dante throws his own question back at him he's unprepared for it, and wary of just how much he'll reveal. However, despite the lingering awkwardness still between them, despite the fact that he's potentially throwing away the closest he's ever come to a family if this goes wrong, the _raw_ note to Dante's voice finally makes Nero understand that he's not the only one risking anything, and there's really only one possible answer.

"You."

Dante _finally_ smiles at him, warm, friendly and Nero thinks he's finally found home. "Me too kid."


End file.
